Quality Time
by MoonShineMystery
Summary: Bella and Jasper hanging out. One shot.


Okay, so this is just a one shot. I just decided to have some fun with a fanfic, so here you go. Hope you like it. Please review.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight._ I, sadly, do not. **

It was not unusual for me to spend all of my spare time at the Cullen household, so naturally, I was pretty close to all of them. Esme and Carlisle were usually always off doing something, so I didn't see them very often.

Rosalie didn't seem to hate me quite as much, but we never really spoke. Every once in a while she would tell me hi, or cast a smile in my direction, and that was enough for me.

Alice was great. We were best friends, and when I wasn't with Edward or the rest of his family, I was with her. We usually went shopping, which I actually enjoyed some of the time. I love all of the clothes that I get when I am with her, but I am still concerned that I am going to make them go bankrupt. They shouldn't spoil me so much.

Emmett and I have gotten closer too. He is like the perfect big brother. He's protective, kind, and he is always fun to be around. That is, as long as we are not competing. It's not like that happens often anyway, seeing that there is absolutely no chance that I could win.

Edward and I were still madly in love. I couldn't ask for anything more from anyone. I love him so much, and I know that the feeling is mutual. I don't know how someone like me was so blessed as to get someone as magnificent as him. He says he won't change me, and I don't like arguing with him, so I don't push the topic. I am pretty confident that he will end up changing me, however.

I find it slightly odd that I have gotten very close to Jasper. He's so quiet, for the most part, and he was always so careful around me. He has changed recently though. There is just something about him, I guess, something that radiates off of him. I always feel happy when I am with him, and I know it doesn't have anything to do with his power. Maybe it is because we are both newcomers, in a way at least. He is a newcomer to this kind of lifestyle, and I kind of am too, in some odd way.

Unlike Alice, Jasper didn't tend to plan anything too spectacular; he preferred to keep things simple. That is why when he asked me if I wanted to go car shopping with him, I said yes. Now, sitting next to him in a Bentley Continental GTC, I was starting to have second thoughts.

I had been somewhat hesitant to come in the first place, but when you test drive a car, you have to have someone that works at the place with you. At least, that is what I was counting on. Jasper just had to go use his powers, and he was quickly able to convince the sale's associate that we would be just fine on our own. And to top this off, he had to go and choose the fastest four seat convertible to cruise around in too.

We had just gotten into the car, and we were both staring straight ahead. I was wondering what Jasper was waiting for. Maybe he was trying to get my adrenaline pumping, so that he could sense my fear and add to his pleasure. I seriously doubted this. Suddenly, he turned to face me. He was smiling from ear to ear. In a blindingly quick movement, he slid the key into the ignition and turned the car on. I heard an odd noise and looked up.

"Jasper," I groaned. "It's bad enough that you are going to drive so fast, but do we have to have the roof down too? I'm going to have a coronary!"

He flashed a mischievous smile at me and then floored it. I squealed and shut my eyes immediately.

"Bella," he screamed over the noise that the car was making. "Open your eyes!"

I debated whether or not I could trust Jasper. He had never led me to any harm before. I gave in and opened my eyes, wishing that I hadn't as soon as I did. I snapped my eyes over towards him. I was afraid to look at the speedometer. He turned and met my gaze, still grinning away.

"How fast are we going," I shout.

"Just a little over one hundred," he replies.

"What if we get caught," I ask, a hysterical edge working its way into my voice.

"Bella, calm down, we are not going to get caught. Everyone in our family drives this fast, and not a single one of us has been caught yet. Enjoy the wind! Loosen up." All of his words flowed quickly, freely, as breezily as the wind that was whipping around the speeding vehicle.

I didn't reply, I simply smiled to myself at the use of his word "our" in describing the family. It was nice to know that he cared enough for me to consider me part of it. I was still tense, however. He noticed this.

"Bella," he began. "If you don't relax I am going to have to force you to." His eyes were playful, and his grin turned impish.

"You have already used your powers enough today," I tell him. "Besides, you wouldn't do that to me. You've messed with my emotions enough for a lifetime!"

"You like it sometimes," he mutters.

I laugh, and try my best to take his advice. It actually is pretty easy to do. I brush my hair out of my face and put my arms up in the air, enjoying the feeling of the air licking over my finger tips. Jasper laughs and speeds up.

After what seems like forever, we arrive back at the car dealership. I hate to admit it, but I actually feel slightlyupset that we have to leave already. I liked that car. I frown to myself.

"Ready to find another dealership?" Jasper asks.

"Sure," I reply immediately.

He raises his eyebrows at me, but then puts his hand out to point out the way back to the Mercedes. We get in the car, and right before we get ready to drive off, Jasper chuckles.

"What is it," I ask.

"I was just thinking," he pauses, backing out, "that Edward is going to be really mad that I was able to get you over your fear of speed in one outing. He's been trying to do that for how long now?"

I consider this for a moment, and then I snicker too.

"You're right," I tell him.

"I always am."

I laugh exaggeratedly at this, and he nudges my shoulder.

"Don't be jealous, Bella. We can't all have my talents."

I just shake my head and look out of the window at the passing trees, smiling as they go past.


End file.
